Shades of violet, Tears of blood
by Tarademi Kuran
Summary: All that Aiko can remember was being shot on a snowy day and taken in by the Kuran family who tended and cared for her. After that fateful night, she realizes that Kaname can't remember who she is. Saddened by this, she is strengthened to make him realize who she once was... But by doing so, she finds it more impossible to conceal the feelings she has for him... KanameXOC, ZeroXOC
1. Chapter 1 : Reminiscence

**Hello everyone ^_^ I'm pleased to meet you and can't express how happy I am that you're reading my story, I really appreciate it and can't express my gratitude ^_~**

**A/N : This chapter is about the past, we'll head to the present in the next one :D**

**Chapter 1 : Reminiscence**

Struggling through the cold and white storm did she walk, the world seemingly blurry for she had been injured quite badly. Blood was trickling down her arm and she avoided the stinging pain as the cold snow often fell to her open wounds. She was just six-years of age yet her long white hair was to her knees and her crimson eyes reflecting pain and sorrow. She would often stagger over the solitude of the stormy night and often grasped her arm tightly.

_~~~~ It's in our darkest moments... ~~~_

She walked up a paved pathway, enveloped with crude ice and saw a light up ahead also observing a tall figure by the door. Edging closer she realized it to be a man... A man who looked twenty? Probably? With dark hair and calm eyes...

'_Help...' _She mumbled in a faint whisper, almost unheard. The figure at the door seemed to stand up and prepare to walk back inside when he suddenly whipped his head around, catching sight of the fading crimson eyes before him. 'Juri!'

* * *

_4 days later..._

A still weak girl was sitting up on a crisp and white bed, her arm bandaged in a sling and seemingly bandaged. She blinked, observing her surroundings and the pretty room... Lowering her gaze, she stared outside with a blank look. The door gently opened and a boy of seven with chocolate-brown hair and maroon-ish eyes seemed to walk over to her and observe her carefully, unknown to the girl herself.

She gripped her arm tightly, it still hurt and she remembered the sound of gunshots and people running about with axes. Yes, she was not your average six-year old. She was extremely different from the childish others, rather she seemed thoughtful and more lonely. She turned her crimson eyes to the boy and observed him too, a sad aura still surrounding her charming face.

_~~~~ That we suddenly find... ~~~~_

'Where am I?' She mumbled sadly burying her head in her hands, seemingly wanting to break down and cry. The boy walked over to her and gently touched her hair, amazed at how soft and different it was. 'I'm Kaname...' He said with a slight smile raising her head and looking into her eyes... So deep and so sad...

She gazed at him, observing his gentle features which seemed to confirm that he wasn't an enemy. 'A-Aiko...' She stammered slightly shivering from the draught which had entered her room, caused by the spirited woman and quiet man who had now entered...

* * *

'NO!' Her eight-year old self yelled in sorrow as she recognized the two bodies of the people who had become her parents. She gently touched Haruka's face as his body shattered to fragments of glass. The same happened with Juri... 'YOU!' She growled turning towards the man with mismatched eyes and unruly brown hair who held Kaname beside him, trapped and unable to run. 'Run! Aiko!' He exclaimed as he shook free from his grasp.

'Wherever you go...' Began the man as Kaname suddenly slumped to the ground. 'He shall remember you no more...' He continued with an evil smirk as she ran over to him. 'I shall let you suffer more pain and torture... He shall remember you no more and I doubt that he ever will...'

_~~~~ A reason to survive... ~~~~_

**... And that was all she could see before her world turned black ...**


	2. Chapter 2 : A New Beginning

**A/N : Hello everyone! I'd like to thank you for reading my story... Actually it was called Crimson Tears but I realized that someone else was using that name soo... ^_^" Sorry if I offended you, I just am still kinda new to this place and working out things here isn't quite easy...**

**Chapter 2 : A New Beginning**

_There she stood, in a room with fire raging and burning away the house she once lived in. Her dying mother looked to her, regret showing in her black eyes. "I'm so sorry..." she murmured clasping her side in utmost pain, having been stabbed in the shoulder. 'For what?' Asked the tiny girl laying a hand on her mother's face. "I betrayed you... Your father, you : my daughter and the family..." She mumbled turning her head sorrowfully to the side where a dead man lay, a sword having impaled him. _

_'What's happening mommy?' Mumbled the tiny girl shivering at the cold air which blew into the room so suddenly. 'I killed your father... I have no reason to do this... It's all because I hated you... I still do... You were an unwanted child...' Snapped the mother. Tears pricked at the child's eyelids and began to trickle down her cheeks. 'Cry all you want! Nothing will change the fact that you are Death itself! Begone!" and with that, the mother turned and died. _

* * *

A breeze blew through Aiko's long white hair which ironically seemed to match the pure, snow white of her uniform. Her red eyes seemed both melancholy and lonely as she stepped inside the school gates. 'KYAAAA!' Screamed a few girls running over to her. 'It's the new Night Class member!' One of them shrieked excitedly. Aiko looked slightly confused by this and spotted a tall male with possible... Silver hair? And lavender eyes approaching. 'GET BACK TO YOUR DORMS, YOU BRATS!' He yelled glaring at them until they all raced away, obviously terrified.

Aido stared at the student, some feature made him seem incredibly familiar but she shook it away. She ignored his heavy glares and walked up the pathway. She made her way to the Headmaster's office and knocked and waited. A large thud was heard and an ecstatic man who looked fatherly and overjoyed opened the door. His straw hair neatly tied back in an elegant ponytail while his hazel eyes gleamed with delight.

'Come in!' He invited with a chuckle. The girl raised her eyebrows slightly and walked in quietly, gently closing the door after her. The Headmaster invited her to sit beside him which she did, ever so obediently. 'I understand that you know your reasons for coming here?' He began adjusting his glasses up his nose. She nodded. 'And I expect you to follow all the rules...' He stated eyeing her appearance and looks rather q.u.e.e.r.l.y.

She nodded once more, 'I am the headmaster of this academy, Kaien Cross...' He smiled giving her his hand which she obediently took and shook. 'A-Aiko... Aiko Rose...' She said in her sweet voice. Kaien's eyes slightly widened at how courteous the vampire was, 'Now that we've gotten to know each other a bit, what is your type?' She looked away, slightly saddened by the question. 'Level A...' She whispered. Kaien nodded, it was easy to tell that she was a Pureblood. Not all Aristocrats would be courteous as such.

* * *

A soft knock was heard on the door, 'Come in...' He smiled. The door opened revealing a male of about eighteen years with chocolate-brown and slightly unruly hair with deep brown eyes reflecting pain. 'Oh Kuran-kun! You're right on time to welcome Your new classmate!' Smiled the Headmaster, his grin growing rapidly. At the mention of Kuran, Aiko suddenly twitched and brought her eyes to gaze at the young man. He seemed to be the one she had lost... That night...

She was lost in thought until he stared into her eyes, 'Have we been acquainted before?' He asked her in his usual soft voice. Aiko seemed to sigh outwardly, a sigh from her heart. 'I don't believe we have...' She said with a slight smile of her own...

She mustn't cry... Not now, not in front of the Headmaster and HIM... She felt like a new scar had been reopened and she was trying her best to stitch it back, at least till she arrived at her room. _How could he possibly remember? His memories of her had been cruelly erased..._

**~~~~~ The White Rose is still trying to Bloom ~~~~~**


End file.
